Gameverse
"Do you think he plans it all out? Or just makes it up as he goes along." - Lieutenant Groves The Kids Next Door Gameverse is the name of Gamewizard2008's series. It is an ongoing, multi-crossover series of many franchises, primarily Kids Next Door, Avatar, One Piece, and other series, too. The very first story of the series, Operation: GALACSIA, was first published March 12, 2011. The series is made of two halves, the First Series (which also includes the original KND cartoon), and the Nextgen Series. Starting in 2018, Little Witch Academia became a major crossover in the series, namely for the Newborn Saga. Overview The Gameverse begins as the Kids Next Door are entering a wide new universe, learning of the existence of alien races, gods, and meeting people with super-powers. As the KND combat more powerful villains and face new challenges, they continue to learn the secrets of the universe, grow stronger individually and as a team, and learn to deviate from their old traditions. ''Little Witch Academia'' crossovers In Gameverse canon, the cast of LWA lives in the small country of Appleton, on the magic planet Avalar, a Core World in Galaxia. Due to the growing fame of the Kids Next Door, the teams of Akko, Amanda, and Diana decide to join the KND as the "Nine New Witches," using Constanze's secret lab as a base and becoming Sector LN. With the Stanship having been rebuilt as a spaceship, some of their missions would require interplanetary travel. The teachers would permit the girls to leave the school on KND-related duties, just as other schools and governments have acknowledged their importance. Because the Gameverse has Harry Potter crossovers, any HP termology like "Muggles" or spell names would be naturally integrated to the LWA characters (with Akko and Constanze being Muggle-born or Diana being a pureblood). Amanda is also revealed to be part-Solaran (an alien race in the Gameverse), and by extension a firebender. Although the original LWA took place in 2017, in the Gameverse, the series took place in 2034, and they would join the KND in 2035 and associate with the other Nextgen Kids. Philosophy of the Gameverse Below are some discussions of major philosophies in the Gameverse, discussed by Gamewizard2008 himself. Growing Up and Change "One of the core concepts of the Gameverse centers around growing up and evolving from past traditions and learning from past mistakes. When Sector V learned of the Galactic Kids Next Door, it symbolized a massive change in their lives and their very world. Even after Numbuh 1 returned to his friends, the villains grew more dangerous, more powerful, and the crises more threatening. In fact, do you remember how it took sacrificing an entire Moonbase just to defeat Grandfather?! And it didn't even kill him! It was pure luck that he landed in the decommissioner! Now ask yourself, what if they didn't have a decommissioner handy, what if it didn't even work? What if someone MORE powerful than Grandfather rolled around? It was clear that their 2x4 technology would only take them so far. In order to combat these powerful villains, the KND would have to use their own inherent powers to fight them. And not only that, they would need a handy amount of new friends and allies to help them, whether they be human or alien. It was always stated that Father was the most dangerous villain, but after Nigel and Eva mastered their bending powers, subduing Father was a walk in the park! The problem is, however, the KND were prejudiced. They were prejudiced against broccoli, adults, handicapped people, and people who were generally "different." These are traits that are shared between kids in the real world. But as we grow older, we learn to abandon these biases and accept that vegetables are healthy for us, we learn that everyone is different in some ways or others, and we learn that things change. That's why, in the current storyline, the KND have stopped shunning vegetables and mindlessly attacking adults. Learning from their predecessors, the KND are willing to grow stronger and eat healthier, and they have become so culturally accepting that almost every sector has at least one non-human operative." Everyone Has Light and Darkness "Back in the days of the Firstborn Saga, you could barely go a chapter without the words 'light' or 'darkness' being mentioned. As redundant as it was back then, it continues to be true. All people have positive qualities and negative qualities, and these are reflected in element powers. Even good operatives will give in to their darkness, such as Chris Uno when his Malladus Fury got out of control, or when Karin Kurosaki humiliated Jinta. However, as we later learn with Nerehc Onu, a person's darkness or negative feelings can also be their strength. Although we can't let our anger get out of control, we should not ignore it entirely. Characters like Nerehc, Gnaa, or even Harvey McKenzie were able to control their inner darkness and use it to benefit their friends. And going back to those three, just because someone seems evil, there may be more to them than we believe. On the other side, we have characters like Jennifer Bush or her fellow World Leaders who believe they are doing good. The World Leaders believed they were so just in their actions that they refused to look at an alternative." Rules of the Gameverse #There can be NO sad endings in the Gameverse! (However, do not be above killing characters, writing tragic backstories, or having emotional scenes in general.) #There can be NO bias towards any one character or crossover in the Gameverse. #*Depending on plot relevance and the respective roles (i.e. Firstborn Guardians, Sector Leaders, sidekicks), each character must be given a fair amount of regular screentime. #*Despite this series being based around the Kids Next Door universe, the KND characters or general concept must be weighted evenly with other crossovers. #*This rule also applies to viewers who are a fan of a crossover or have an OC in the Gameverse. Remember to acknowledge other characters besides your own. You shouldn't read the series solely for seeing a specific crossover; you need to acknowledge the Gameverse as its own series and not just a fanfiction. #Every character in the Gameverse has a heart, mind, and soul. (However, if a character has no relevance to a story or conflict (i.e. Dib Membrane), they should probably not be added.) #The Gameverse MUST have variety in all areas! #*Locations: Forests, Deserts, Oceans, Space, City, Caves, Circus - remember the Element Cycle! #*Weapons or Powers: Bending, Magic, Swords, Guns, Martial Arts #*Characters: Fighters, Scientists, Cooks, Artists, Pirates #**Emotions: Strong-willed, weak-hearted, adorable, angry, toneless, serious, funny #Every plot point MUST have an explanation, whether it be how bending works, how magic works, why a character has this power, why a character behaves this way, why did Gamewizard decide on this plot point, etc.. Remember that trivia matters! #Spelling and grammar must be as perfect as possible! And as you're going back and checking them, keep an eye out for plot holes, too. Category:Gameverse Category:Series